


Lunch Drop [Podfic]

by MusicalRaven



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Stay-At-Home!Jack, Teacher!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Jack was looking forward to a lazy day while Mark was at work but apparently, fate hates him and forces him to go outside and put pants on.





	Lunch Drop [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lunch Drop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548642) by [TheDeadAreWalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking). 



> I promised TheDeadAreWalking I'd record this months ago and I just now got around to it. Oops!
> 
> Also, my mic broke so be ready for shitty laptop mic sound!

 

Length: 00:11:00

Download [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?vtm4b2498x9vud9)

Music from [here](http://www.bensound.com) 

 


End file.
